heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Meatlug
Meatlug is a major protagonist in the How to Train Your Dragon ''franchise. She is Fishlegs Ingerman's dragon, and eventually has an offspring named Fishmeat in ''The Hidden World. Background Personality Meatlug mellowed the most after the events in the movie. She is very kind and loving. Meatlug is also motherly, as she even plays with the younger kids on Berk, as seen on Gift of the Night Fury. She also comforts Fishlegs when he's down. Meatlug can also be hostile to enemies9. She cares about Fishlegs very much, and is usually by his side. Meatlug has shown multiple times to be very loyal to Fishlegs. They have a very sweet, caring relationship. They also understand each other very well. In fact after Hiccup and Toothless they have the strongest bond. Like most dragons and their riders, they have a similar personality. They both show that they can be very afraid of things, but both will try to get over their fear to face it. She saved Fishlegs on numerous occasions and stood by him when he needed her, which was shown in the cave. She is shown to be protective of Fishlegs, which was proven when she protected Fishlegs from the Speed Stingers. She was visibly worried about Fishlegs when he got close to Gobber's traps.12 Meatlug is also smart in her own way. She even shown to have more bit of dog like personality such as when she gets upset she starts to whine adorably. She also doesn't like being alone, as shown when Fishlegs was hypnotized into Thor Bonecrusher.14 Meatlug does show to get along my with many hatchling's as she shows to be motherly to them. As she shown to care for young Stinger as she nudge him to try train, she shown to care for the baby Europtodon, and changewing egg. Though she also motherly to Fishlegs as well. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon Meatlug is the first dragon the teens are forced to battle during the Dragon training lessons. She downs all of them except for Astrid and nearly kills Hiccup. She notably does not even contemplate sparing him, but Gobber Yanks her away just in time to save Hiccup. The teens continue to train with her throughout the film, and Hiccup's tactics, which he has learned from watching Toothless, work very well with her. At the film's climax, Hiccup taught his classmates how to ride the dragons before they flew off to rescue their tribe from the Red Death. Meatlug was ridden by Fishlegs. She fights in the battle, but gets discombobulated by the noise of the Viking shields. She spins out of control and lands on Fishlegs. That ends her part in the battle. She is seen again at the end of the film being ridden by Fishlegs. She and her rider race off after Hiccup as the new era of Berk begins. Gift of the Night Fury It is revealed Fishlegs named his Gronckle Meatlug, and Berk is preparing to celebrate Snoggletog for the first time with their dragons when suddenly the dragons all leave. Fishlegs is revealed to have chained up Meatlug, preventing her from leaving until Hiccup accidentally releases the Gronckle and she flies off with him. After the takeoff, Hiccup yells, "Meatlug?!", in surprise that Meatlug had not left. Meatlug did not acknowledge Hiccup until he yelled by taking her eyes off the sky in front of her to look at Hiccup in equal shock for a second before returning to flying. Inside the barn where Fishlegs kept Meatlug, he, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut Thorston and Tuffnut discover that Meatlug is a she when they found her eggs in the hay. Until that point, the Vikings had thought that Meatlug was male, although apparently having noticed some behaviors more in line with female dragons, Fishlegs comments that "actually explains a few things". Meanwhile Meatlug, with Hiccup on her back, flies to an island filled with dragons and their newly-hatched babies. There, Hiccup realizes this is where all the dragons come to lay their eggs. Hiccup manages to return all the dragons and their babies to Berk, where Meatlug immediately goes to feed her hatchlings which she left at the barn and is tackled by a happy Fishlegs. Meatlug presumably partakes in Snoggletog with her rider as Fishlegs is holding two of her babies. DreamWorks Dragons In the TV series, Fishlegs and Meatlug establish a very endearing relationship, very similar in strength to Hiccup and Toothless' relationship. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Five years after the first film, Meatlug and Fishlegs participated in Dragon Racing. She got in time to captured the black sheep before Astrid and Stormfly but being behest gave it to Ruffnut. She and the other dragons then helped Astrid in finding Drago Bludvist but were captured by his men. After Eret helped them escape, Meatlug then helped Hiccup's mother Valka in fighting Drago. However, After Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated hers, Meatlug and the others then followed its call. However, Meatlug and the other dragons were then freed when Toothless challenged the Bewilderbeast and became the new Alpha dragon. Meatlug was then reunited with Fishlegs and they resumed their participation in the dragon races. Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Dreamworks animation characters